


When did I get so lucky?

by marvelownsmy_ass



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Moments, bucky looks peaceful, hella fluff, i cant, i listened to my r&b playlist and wrote this, sam is lucky, they so cute, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmy_ass/pseuds/marvelownsmy_ass
Summary: Sam takes a moment to take in how perfect his life is.





	When did I get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that we should be looking at this moment because it's just too cute. Like I feel like I'm violating their privacy.

Sam hadn’t ever the type to sleep in. Even as a small child, you would catch him up with his mom and dad “helping” them get ready for work. He never thought about how amazing it was to be up early enough to watch the sunrise before. To see the exact moment when the moon when down and the sun came up.

Now as an adult, married with 2 kids, it’s not often that he gets to lay in the bed with his husband and just let life soak in. But now, on this rare occasion of his daughter not running in here or his son crying, he got to sit back and think about just how lucky he was.

Looking down at his husbands sleeping face, he thought back to how they met.

_It all started when Steve decided to lap him on their daily runs. He could’ve sworn that man was flirting with him until he saw him making fucking cow eyes at Nat. Nat didn’t help by flirting with the both of them. Sam was a very confused man at the end of that whole exchange._

_Fast forward a week and he’s getting his steering wheel by Steve best-friend, who SUPPOSEDLY died almost 70 years ago. Then he proceeded to rip one of his wings and kick him off a helicarrier._

_Something about the eyes of said murderous best-friend is what really made him agree to run all over the world to look for the guy that’s killed him twice already. Three times if you count the incident after the Accords. But he wasn’t in control of himself any of the times he did try to kill Sam and when he came out of cryo in Wakanda, all he did was apologize._

_Sam took a chance and said, “If I take you on a date, will you_ please _stop apologizing?” And the blush that was on Bucky’s cheeks, that was what had started this beautiful life of his._

The sun was starting to rise now and the sun was illuminating Bucky’s face, giving Sam the most beautiful view he had ever seem. Bucky’s eyelashes seemed longer, he looked well rested, and with his hair up in a bun, he looked like an angel. Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting up to check on his children.

Walking into Jamie’s nursery, his heart swelled with so much love. His daughter, Rebecca, was in the crib with Jamie, curled up with him sleep. It’s official Sam’s life is too perfect. He took a picture and went back to his room.

And if he stared at Bucky until he went to go make breakfast, then that’s totally fine because he could do that.

When Rebecca came into the kitchen carrying Jamie and Bucky was following right behind, making sure they didn’t fall. Sam was sure his life couldn’t get any more perfect.


End file.
